infinitybladefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn of the New Ages: Infinity
Infinity - Part 1: RebirthAn Infinity Blade wiki fanfic. Authors: Slay & Arctic. Dedicated to the Infinity Blade Wiki. | Arctic yawned as he shoved his homework into his backpack. It sure had been a long night. He jumped into his bed and grabbed his computer, pushing the top open, hearing the familiar sound of his laptop starting. He groaned as soon he noticed the battery percentage of his Macbook. 14%. He had left his charger back in his car, and he didn't really feel like going downstairs to retrieve it. "To the hell with it." He thought. "I guess I'll just do some wiki-ing. No hardcore games for me tonight." He checked the inbox of his email, literally overflowing with incoming messages. Fanfiction. Apple ads. Homework. He found an email from Wikia eventually, notifying him that Darth Siris had replied to his thread. Arctic clicked on the email, and read Darth's reply. Unsurprisingly, it was a ban, in the ban-the-user-above-your threads. He thought about typing up a random answer, but decided against it. You had to choose your replies wisely in this game, or else it wouldn't be much fun. He took his time, formulating a response in his head, before deciding on his comment. "Banned because the IB series isn't real." Arctic clicked send and waited for wikia to submit his comment, one of the hundreds of replies to the thread. The game, brought by Cheese Ausar from the Clash of Clans wiki, was instantly popular. Within two weeks, Arctic had to create another thread, since the first one started to lag, carrying the burden of two hundred bans. Now they were on the third thread, which was quite impressive, considering the small amount of users they had. Arctic looked at the reply bar. The stupid message still wouldn't send. "Goddam Wikia," he thought, "the datacenter must've crashed again." This had happened a couple of times before. so Arctic just hit reload. It didn't work. Now Arctic was really annoyed. He tried to restart his computer, but it still wouldn't load. Frustrated, he slapped the bulk of the Macbook. The screen flickered and died. "Great."He said aloud."Now how am I gonna spend the night?" He started to reach for his prized book Mockingjay, just because he didn't feel like sleeping, but then his computer's screen flashed. An image of the Infinity Blade appeared on the screen. "What the f*&^?"He thought. Maybe it was some sort of virus from the wiki. He tried pressing the keys on his keyboard, but again, his computer seemed like it had a mind of its own. The icon of the Infinity Blade kept on shining, glowing brighter and brighter each second. Unaccustomed to the light, Arctic extended his hand, trying to block the glow of the Infinity Blade. As soon as his hand touched the screen, Arctic's vision blurred. The Infinity Blade was still shining, but everything else darkened, consumed by an unseen darkness. He felt a splitting headache almost tearing him apart. He closed his eyes, both hands clutching his head. He felt the softness of his bed give way to the cold wood floor, and knew that he must have fallen off. Then Arctic opened his eyes, and his heart almost stopped. Slay got up at early that morning, so he could get ready for school. He showered and ate breakfast, packed his bag for school, and saw that he had a few minutes; so he carried his Macbook from its resting place in the living room to his bedroom. Slay sat down in his swiveling office chair, set the computer on his desk and opened the lid. "Sweet frick that's bright," Slay said to himself as he turned the brightness down in aggravation. He clicked open Safari, and loaded the IB wiki and the Community Central. Slay looked through a few messages on Community Central; one was a user asking for help, the other two were people thanking him for help they had received. After a few minutes, Slay heard his mom call him from across the house, and muttered under his breath, "Sh¡t, I forgot to watch the clock!" Slay quickly closed the lid to his computer, and ran out to the car so that he could start his drive to school. The rest of the day went by pretty normal. Well, normal for Slay, that is, so it wasn’t saying much. He got home later than usual that night, as he'd gone to see Divergent with some friends. Slay got ready for bed, but left his iPad Mini under his pillow. He shut the door to his room, turned on the fan, turned out the lights and climbed into bed, "Not a bad day after all," Slay said as he sighed and unlocked his iPad. “At least better than yesterday.” As if wanting to prove him wrong, his iPad’s screen suddenly flashed and an Infinity Blade appeared on the screen. "What the hell…Is that a virus?!" Slay exclaimed in a lowered tone. He didn’t remember playing Infinity Blade the night before; so he was certain something was wrong. Slay tapped the screen, and another Infinity Blade appeared on the screen. Annoyed, he tapped the screen 6 more times, and six more Infinity Blades appeared. On the last tap, his iPad suddenly felt heavier, as if it had suddenly become a sack of flour, so Slay set down his iPad. The screen suddenly went dark, acting as if Slay had pushed the lock button... A small blue light crept out of the camera lens, which was quite odd, because he didn’t think that his iPad could do that. The light continued to creep out of the camera lens until it finally depicted two armor clad figures on the wall. The only problem was that the figures appeared to have 8 differently colored shadows, even though the camera was only projecting a electrifying neon blue. "What is up with this?" Slay asked as the figures grew larger and larger until they covered the entire room in the neon blue light. He then heard a sound like his iPad short-circuited: BZZZZCT. All the lights suddenly disappeared from the lens. Immediately, Slay's vision went dark as the room was shrouded in shadows, and he slowly relaxed in the caress of oblivion. Arctic couldn't believe what he was seeing. He pinched himself on the arm, just to make sure that everything wasn't a dream, and that he wasn't actually currently passed out on his bed (that would've been embarrassing). Nothing. He didn't wake up, his surroundings didn't fade away, and his arm vaguely hurt where he had pinched it. Around him was darkness, extending well beyond his field of sight; an endless darkness that threatened to consume him, to crush him with its shapeless jaws. But protecting him from the menacing shadows was a steady glow of light; he looked down at his feet and saw that he was standing on a glowing plane, as narrow as a pathway. He felt a strong glow of energy behind him, and turned around. What he saw behind him was even more astonishing. A glowing, full-size Infinity Blade was stuck inside the stone of the pathway. As he watched, the blue light of the Blade pulsed, radiating power. It was so brilliant, so beautiful, he almost gasped. He felt like reaching for the Blade; somehow, Arctic knew that it was made for him, and that he should take it. He extended his arm, reaching for the hilt of the blade... Suddenly the shadows began to ease out of Slay’s vision, “What the hell?” He asked himself. “This sh¡t can’t be for real! Damn I did slip and fall…” Slay said as he rubbed at a sore spot on his back. The fall had been unexpected and had taken him by surprise. He stood up from the ground, looked ahead, and saw the edge of a forest in front of him. “What the hell am I doing here?” He asked. He was a mere hundred and eighty feet from it, but couldn’t bring myself to move his feet any farther. Suddenly it seemed as if the ground had given away underneath him, Slay realized though that his legs had buckled, and he fell to the ground again… Slay woke up what seemed like seconds later. When he looked up, though, the sun had already gone down and the sky was dark. “F#$%!” he shouted at the sky, wishing that something he could say would bring some light around him, so that he could figure out where he was. “Mother of the seventh hells…” Slay declared in spite, as noises began to ebb into the air from the forest. Suddenly, eight lights shone across the sky, each one being shaped similar to an Infinity Blade, yet now each one had a different style; one was mechanical, and another looked like it was made from some sort of demonic flesh. “What the hell are these lights?” Slay asked aloud. He turned and looked towards the forest, and saw a new light shining upon him. A strange feeling from deep inside was calling him towards the light… Yet this light, a ninth light, didn’t look like any of the others. It had had twelve tentacle like appendages coming off of its center. “What in the….” Slay murmured in disbelief. Slay looked down at his hands, then at his feet, he then suddenly felt the urge to go towards the light more strongly than before – and so he did. Slay covered the distance into the forest faster than he thought he would have, and and even faster than he thought he would have. The light was blinding, yet somehow he knew that he had to follow the light, or the darkness would harm him… At the last second, Arctic took back his hand. There was something malicious about the blade, something he couldn’t place; as if he might set off an explosion if he touched it. He turned around, looking for an exit; but the path behind him was no longer there, and all that he could see was darkness. He turned around, and saw that the blade had disappeared too; what was now before him was a round chamber, glowing bright blue. He stepped inside, eager to escape the shadows behind. Around him were seven identical doors, each marked with a glowing blue symbol. Arctic had no idea which door to choose. He tried to identify the symbols, trying to find a door that might lead him home; but apart from a symbol that vaguely looked like an “a”, and one that looked like a deformed “e”, the rest meant nothing to him. He had to choose a door. He couldn’t stay in this chamber for eternity. Maybe all of the doors would get him home; maybe none of them could. Arctic picked the door to his right, the one marked with the deformed “e”. Opening the door, he stuck his head inside, hoping to see that he had made the right choice, but there was nothing but darkness. He wanted to turn back, to pick another door, but he couldn’t; it felt like some unseen force was dragging him in. He stumbled, suddenly caught off balance. With one hand, he grabbed the ledge of the open door, trying to shake off whatever was trying to pull him in. For a second, he thought he was going to prevail; the force seemed to get weaker and weaker, its energy exhausted with every twist of his body. Then the door closed, as if another force had snapped it shut; and Arctic fell into the depthless chasm of darkness. As he was descending, he could’ve sworn that he heard a voice behind him say: “Welcome to Epsilon.” Chapter 1 So… I had no clue where I was, and the last things I remembered were the malfunctioning iPad, the forest and then chasing the bright light, running away from the shadows that were chasing me. As I ran, the darkness had suddenly become this screaming brightness. A blinding, brilliant light, brighter than a supernova, had suddenly flooded into my sight, and I clutched my eyes in pain. And then the darkness returned as I fell to the ground, unconscious. When I came to, I was rather roughly picked up by these people with armor and weird emblems on their arms. My sight hadn’t been completely restored, so I could only see a vague impression of my surroundings; I was in some sort of medieval temple, with drawings and illustrations of foreign deities around me. The guards dragged me through aisles, through hallways and finally through a rather cumbersome looking door. After they carried me outside, the men threw me down the steps. I screamed quite a loud grouping of obscenities. The guards however, weren’t fazed by my colorful language. They walked back inside, slowly closing the the door to the large temple behind them. “Where the sh¡t am I?” I suddenly asked out loud, “I don’t remember being drunk, shoot I don’t even remember touching anything that had to do with drinking…” I stated as I slowly began to come to my senses. I looked up at the temple I had just been thrown out of: a statue stood erect in front of me, depicting a beautiful young woman standing beside a majestic stallion– it was a shrine to some goddess I didn’t recognize. “Meh, probably better to be thrown out of some chick’s temple than be tortured or killed by her.” I muttered out loud as I slowly picked myself up off the ground. After I had stood for a few moments, I looked at my surroundings, puzzled. As I began to walk, I found that it was market day in some sort of city, and people were trading all around me, chattering rapidly. Soon I came to the middle of the festivities, and a young girl who looked horrifyingly the same as the female statue at the temple. All right, I thought. Now I’m definitely hallucinating. But then I saw a horse come running up to her, and both of them, girl and horse, disappeared in a flash. I turned, looked left and right, rubbed my eyes a few times, then ran forward. No sign of anyone, let alone the girl I just saw. I almost laugh incredulously. What is this place? It looks like I’m stuck inside some medieval fair, with people pretending to dress like merchants from the middle ages. I slow my pace to a walk, stop in front of a large tent with a sign hanging off the front. I didn’t even have time to read the sign before being almost trampled by three guys in black, running away with stolen goods from inside the tent. The owner of the tent shouted after them to come back. Then he saw me, and his eyes seemed to plead me to help him. As confused as I was, I couldn’t let the thieves get away. I ran after the three men, and though they had a head start, I was faster than all of them combined. I’m stunned at my own speed; I’ve never been able to run this fast before. The three men have a distinct advantage, though; they clearly seem to know this city well, diving into small alleys, weaving through the crowd. Then suddenly two of them ran off down one street, and the third went down the street opposite the two. At that moment, I could’ve sworn I saw the maiden and her horse again, pointing to the two men in one side of the street. I ran after the two men, and laughed immediately in triumph; it was a dead end. The thieves were quivering in fright. Before I could say anything, they dropped the stolen items and ran past me, one of them whimpering something like: “Don’t kill me!” So I grabbed the goods and worked my way back to the tent. “I believe these are the goods that were stolen from you.” I tell the owner of the shop. The owner, who apparently couldn’t speak English, patted me on the back and laughed. Just then though, the third thief came through the flap of the tent, and he was wearing some sort of armor. He held a sword in his left hand, and a dagger in his right. The owner of the tent pulled a pair of blades out from under his bar-like counter, “You kill! Kill thief!” he screamed, as he threw the two scimitars at me. “With pleasure,” I replied. I had no clue what I was doing with those scimitars. Heck, I didn’t know anything at this point, but they some how fit into my hands, and I suddenly knew how to use them. The thief swung his sword from the down, and I brought the left scimitar up to block his attack. At the same time, I swung the right scimitar at his unprotected right arm. It was a solid swipe, slitting the bicep muscle in the thief’s arm. He screamed, dropped both his weapons, and fell to his knees, and begged for mercy. I looked at him, deciding whether to kill him or not. Then, the young girl that looked like the statue in front of the temple walked into the tent, and saw me standing in front of the thief with blades drawn. I looked up to the girl, and she smiled as she knew it was me, a bright and cheery smile that made me forget the thief was still kneeling in front of me. The thief, seeing this as his chance to escape, darted away immediately. The shopkeeper cursed at me, “Idgit! Why you no kill man! You stupid boy!” As he cursed at me, I turned to look at him, and his face was a vibrant red. The shopkeeper was extremely flustered, and he grabbed a hammer off of his counter-like bar, and raised his arm like he was either going to throw it at me or summon the god of hammer dancing merchants. Since I didn’t want to meet yet another strange teleporting semi-invisible deity, I turned around, disappointedly noticing that the girl wasn’t there anymore (again), and ran out of the tent. I had just made it out of the medieval festival thing when the sun had begun to set. I really needed a place to stay and was looking for an inn nearby. I didn’t have any coins with me, but I wasn’t too worried. Hopefully the innkeeper will just take me for a poor homeless boy and give me a small bed to sleep in. And then I bumped into somebody. I looked up to see a boy with jet black hair and icy blue eyes staring at me. He looked roughly the same age as I was, but smelled vaguely of trash. There was something different about him, something that I couldn’t place. Then I noticed what it was. The guy seemed just as lost as I was. I laughed and held out a hand for him to shake. “Hi.” I said. “My name is...” Then I realized that I couldn’t give him my actual name. “...Cyonis.” I finished. Maybe I spent too much time on my wiki as Slayingthehalcyon, but it felt like a proper name to have in this medieval world. “Nice to meet you.” He said, shaking my hand with a firm grip. “I’m Arcius.” }} Category:Arctic Blue Category:Unfinished Category:Fan Fiction Category:Original Content Category:Slayingthehalcyon Category:DNA